


Scorching Miami Sun

by Cache4Sluts



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Caught in the Act, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cache4Sluts/pseuds/Cache4Sluts
Summary: R&M 100 Followers Winner #1, drabble request filled for @firstbornking2 on twitter
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Scorching Miami Sun

He pressed the taller of the two back against the break room's door, a hand running its way up the silky shirt of his dress shirt before pulling it open to reveal the well toned chest underneath. This was a long time coming, or so Gainesville would've liked to believe. He's seen the looks Morty sends his way, seen the way he sways his hips to tempt him. He's obviously playing with him, seeing how long he can hold himself back from what taking what he wants. It's more than just a game of cat and mouse though, it was more like he was playing with a tiger cub while being stalked by its mother unknowingly. See, the thing with Gainesville is that this Morty isn't his, he's Miami Rick's, and he was heavily instructed not to do touch or do anything with his Morty. Miami's always been a selfish jealous type in his opinion, especially when it comes down to his Morty. Just a few days earlier Morty was sitting in Miami's lap during their boardroom meeting, grinding down on him all while looking at all the other Ricks in the room, daring them to look or do something and, although every Rick in the room knew they could easily take Morty and do as they wish with him, it was more about dealing with his Rick. 

Morty was undoing Gainesville's belt and slipping it slowly out of the loops before working on unzipping his slacks, making quick work to undress him which has Gainesville grinning. "Excited, little Miami? You must be getting bored of your grandaddy's cock with how eagerly you want in my pants." He teases, placing a hand in Morty's hair, running his fingers through it. The kid gives a snort, stepping back to slide his leopard fur coat off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before making his way over to the nearby table and making himself comfortable against it. "I don't think my grandaddy would like you talking like that to me, do you?" There's a glint of mischievousness in his eyes as he pulls the sucker he's been sucking on out from between his lips and casually begins to twirl it in the air, "Why don't you come over here and get what you've been waiting for for months, because if not there's plenty of other Ricks I could be with right now." Miami Morty always was a little firecracker, but Gainesville knew he was right, the longer he held off the less likely he'd get to have his way with him and he's worked too hard to get into the position he's in now. He worked endlessly for months getting to this point, tiptoeing around Miami Rick and getting any alone time he can with his Morty. It started off as simple flirting really, but Morty wasn't simple. No, he loved to push buttons and make things a maze and he was doing the exact same thing here, playing him like a fiddle and he absolutely loved being played with, craved it even. He saw himself as one of the top ranking members in the building, if anyone could get Morty splayed out over a desk like he is now it'd be him.

Gainesville walked over, hands running down Morty's thighs until he reaches his knees, sliding his hands under them and lifting his legs up to rest them on his shoulders as he grinds forward against his alternate grandson, not giving him a moment to take in his new position as Gainesville leans forward, bending him in half and makes a show of pulling Morty's thong to the side to get better access to him, rubbing his still clothed tent up against his now exposed entrance. While he's doing this Morty's gripping the edge of the table for something to hold onto as the attention starts to get more intense, grinding his hips back against Gainesville and causing him to growl low at him, which only sends a wave of need through him. Gainesville didn't like to be rushed, especially not now when he wished to savor every last bit of Morty. He keeps a hold on Morty's thong, keeping it to the side while his other hand is making quick work of pushing his pants and boxers completely down. As soon as his cock is free he's grinding forward against Morty, rolling his hips in slow, long strokes to let him feel every inch of him up against his entrance. He moved a hand down beside own dick to attempt to prep Morty but the younger of the two grabbed his wrist and shook his head, "I'm already prepped, just get to work." Gainesville gave a grunt in slight annoyance, but couldn't be mad about it. He wasn't sure when the boss was going to be coming back and he'd take any opportunity to make this exchange faster, but he wasn't going to let Morty get away with trying to boss him around either. He was always making Miami pissed at the other Ricks and himself and Gainesville found that this would be the best way to punish him for it. He gripped Morty's hips and pulled him back to him as he thrust forward, slamming his alternate grandson down on his dick and to the hilt in one go, biting his lower lip at how _tight_ he still somehow managed to be even though he constantly takes cock. Morty's breath hitches at the initial entry and then quickly turns into a loud moan, Gainesville only giving him a few seconds to get used to him before he's thrusting harshly forward. It's not close to how good he feels when Miami is having his way with him, but it does feel good and, both to piss Gainesville off and because he just can't help not calling out for his Rick, he cries out for his grandaddy, begging for more as he does so. Alternate Ricks are so easy to manipulate, of course the one having their way with him believes it's him he's begging for, but it does get Gainesville slamming hard against his ass, face a slight red from how much the nickname effects him even now as it does in the boardroom. Morty has definitely taken note of this too, as he's gasping out for his grandaddy every other breath between begging for Gainesville to ruin him, letting his head fall back against the table. It didn't seem like they were going to get to have their fun for long though; Gainesville had assumed he had plenty of time to have sex with Morty but the sound of sharp footsteps coming closer and closer before stopping in front of the door behind him had him tensing up, but Morty wasn't going to let him get away that easy. He uses his legs to keep the older male in place, refusing to let him pull out and giving a whiny, needy moan for his grandaddy as his Rick enters the room to investigate the sounds.

The stony sharp look Gainesville turns his head to see has him shrinking back and this time when he goes to pull out of Morty he allows it, letting his alternate grandpa quickly pull his pants up, though Morty himself doesn't bother to move. Instead he's smirking, propping himself up on one elbow and leaning his cheek into his hand, and simply enjoying the chaos he's created between the two Ricks. Gainesville has his hands up in hopes to come off peaceful, taking slow, steady steps away from Morty but never taking his eyes off Miami who was watching him in return. Miami Rick already had his hand at his waistband, hand ghosting over the gun there, a scowl set on his features. "Why the hell do you think you're doing with _my_ Morty? Did you really think you could get away with taking advantage of him?" The accusation throws Gainesville off his game, he was trying to think of a good excuse but now he knew for sure he needed to be truthful, "I wouldn't take advantage of your Morty, Miami, I swear! He came onto me, he's been flirting with me for months even!" He hoped that'd be enough to convince him, or at least have him question his Morty, but Miami wasn't a ask questions shoot later type of person. "Stop the bullshit Gainesville, Morty would never go behind my back like that, especially just to fuck a lookalike. Hope getting some quick ass was worth it." He pulls his gun out quickly after that and fired and Gainesville went down with a pained sound, gritting his teeth as blood starts to wet his dress shirt. He'd been shot in the chest from what he can tell from the blooming pain slowly running through it, he assumed that this would be over quickly now that he was down, another shot and he's gone, but oh how things had a way of surprising him. Morty grinned as he looked down at Gainesville while pulling Miami close and getting up on his tippy toes to press a kiss to his lips. Miami returns it, eyes now on Morty instead as he gives his ass a resounding slap. "What did I tell you about fucking with other Ricks? Do you want me to punish you." He growls low into his grandson's ear, gripping his hips tightly. "Am I going to have to cover you in marks and fuck you in front of everyone in this damn building to get you to learn your place is under _me_ and me solely?" Miami's eyes shifted back to Gainesville and it was a look that could kill anyone in its path, you could practically feel the tension in the air but even with that Morty is hugging up to him with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Miami's neck and pressing kisses to his cheeks. "I can't help it grandaddy, I love making you jealous. You get so hot when you're like this, maybe you can take care of me since Gainesville can't pencil me in for an appointment anymore." He gives a playful pout and turns his head to look at the man on the floor who's mouth was gaping in shock. Gainesville was so sure he could get away with all of this, so sure that Miami was none the wiser to what he was doing with his Morty, but he was played like every other Rick who dared to get close enough to touch. His tries to say something, but his voice won't cooperate and black is filling his vision just as he sees Miami turning to the table to drop Morty onto it, about to take what's his just as he loses unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


End file.
